


Stay With Me

by starkinabox



Series: Finn Needs Love Too [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Character, I'm sorry if this isn't that good, Infidelity, M/M, One Night Stands, REALLY BAD ENDING, Sebastian isn't desperate, Seriously the ending sucks, Sleeping with the enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkinabox/pseuds/starkinabox
Summary: Finn wakes up in a bed that isn't his own, but he knows exactly where he is and doesn't want to actually leave. [Set sometime during On My Way but I have no idea when because I haven't seen the episode in a while]





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> The ending for this one is kind of rushed and all, and some of it comes out of nowhere, but I really wanted to give Finnbastian some love too coz they really are an interesting ship and all. 
> 
> The tile of this one-shot comes from Sam Smith's song of the same name, which was also the heavy basis of the fic. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy even with the less-than-stellar ending

Finn laid in the bed that wasn't his own, and stared at the person that was fast asleep, wrapped tightly around Finn's body. He still wasn't entirely sure how he got there, and he knew Rachel was going to be upset if she ever found out.

Of course, he had no intention whatsoever of ever telling her that he somehow managed to sleep with Sebastian Smythe when he was supposed to of gone to confront the Warbler.

Finn thought back to the previous day, when he'd managed to snag Blaine's phone long enough to get Sebastian's number (and really, _why_ did he have the number? Why was he talking to Sebastian? Was he _trying_ to hurt Kurt's feelings?). Then, after Glee was over, he called the number, and when Sebastian had picked up, he'd demanded the Warbler meet him at the Lima Bean.

When Finn had walked into the Lima Bean, he had been expecting to tell Sebastian to back off, and to back his words with his fists, lawyer be damnit. Sebastian had no right to be such an ass to the New Directions, or to Kurt. Especially not to Kurt.

However, he had not expected for Sebastian to pull him into a mind-blowing kiss in the middle of their argument, or for the fact that Finn _really_ loved the kiss.

There was also nothing to prepare him for Sebastian's offer to head back to Sebastian's place, and Finn really hadn't been expecting himself to agree to said offer. Everything past the two of them arriving at Sebastian's place was a blur of kissing and touching in places that Finn _never_ had expected to like touching another guy before.

"I know I'm hot, but you don't have to stare so intensely at me," Sebastian remarked in that dry tone he used when he was being overly-sarcastic.

Finn heard himself let out a small chuckle, and was about to ask the Warbler what everything had meant when a phone started going off from somewhere on the phone.

"Is that your phone?" Sebastian asked. "That's not a ringtone I have on mine."

Of course it was Finn's phone. It was Born This Way, the ringtone that Kurt had programmed in Finn's phone for when he called.

"Yeah, I should probably answer that," Finn said, tersely. He got out of the bed, and blushed at the fact that he was completely naked, which didn't make much sense as he was pretty sure Sebastian had seen him naked last night, and had actually enjoyed it.

He dug in the mixed pile of his and Sebastian's clothes until he found his phone, and hit the 'answer' button, placing the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn greeted, trying to sound as normal as possible, and not like he'd just slept with someone who wasn't his girlfriend.

"Where were you last night?" Kurt demanded, sounding suspicious.

Finn looked behind him at Sebastian, his brown eyes wide, and worried.

"Umm, I was with-" Finn started, trying to think of who he could say he was hanging with last night, because he clearly couldn't tell Kurt the truth.

"Don't even think about saying Rachel," Kurt interjected. "I already asked her, and she said she hadn't seen her since Glee yesterday. So, where have you been hiding since then?"

"Puck!" Finn exclaiming, blurting the first name that came to his mind. "Puck asked me if I wanted to hang out at his place and play video games, and I kind of fell asleep there."

As far as Finn was aware, Kurt didn't have Puck's number, so Finn should have enough time to warn Puck to cover for him.

"Oh," Kurt said, slowly, as if he wasn't sure if he should believe Finn or not. "Alright then. You want me to tell Carole and my dad? I don't think they're entirely happy you didn't even bother letting them know you weren't coming home."

"Shit, I forgot about that, I guess. Would you do that for me, dude?" Finn asked.

"Of course," Kurt responded.

Sebastian was rolling his eyes, as he made his way to sit up straight, his green eyes twinkling. He made a motion to Finn to wrap up the conversation, and so Finn simply stuck his tongue out at the Warbler.

"Well, umm, it was nice of you to call me and all, but I've got to get going. Puck wants to play some more games before I have to head home."

"Just don't stay too long, Finn. Something tells me that our parents will ground you if you don't make it home tonight."

"Yeah, alright, Kurt," Finn responded. "Talk when I show up at home, okay?"

"Yeah, alright, Finn," Kurt said, sighing.

Finn waited until he heard the line go dead, before he put his phone back into the pants pocket he'd found them in, and then he looked up at Sebastian.

"Look, I don't know what last night meant to you-" Finn started, but was cut off by Sebastian.

"I'm not sure why I kissed you," the Warbler mused, running his hand through his disarray of hair. "All I know is that you kind of suck at yelling at people and I had to do something to shut you up. And that was kind of the first thing that came to my mind."

Finn resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He may not of interacted with Sebastian much before the whole Fight-Over-Michael incident that had gone down, but from what Kurt had told him about the Warbler, of course it seemed reasonable to him to kiss someone to shut them up.

"And what was last night for, exactly?" Finn asked. "If you kissing me was to just shut me up?"

"Why does it matter? Are you saying you didn't enjoy last night, Hudson? Because I'd like to point out that you seemed to really enjoy it last night. Or are you forgetting that you woke me up several times in the night for repeat performances?"

Finn felt himself go red, and he somehow managed to splutter out his response. "No! It's just, I have a girlfriend and I just-" he broke off, as he tried to think straight.

"And what?" Sebastian asked, cocking his dark brown eyebrow. "You don't want to be gay? Bisexual? Bi-curious? Look, say the word, you can leave and I won't tell anyone about what just happened."

"Why should I believe you?" Finn asked, ignoring the hurt bubbling in his chest at the thought of leaving. He didn't have time to figure out what that meant.

"Because, despite the fact that yes, I'm kind of forward and probably a little meaner than I should be, I also don't believe in outing someone. That's just cruel." The speech was somewhat ruined by Sebastian's smirk, and the Warbler let out a dry chuckle. "I'll just let you go back into that too-small closet."

Finn spluttered some more. "No, I'm not-I mean, there's no closet. I'm not gay."

"I think last night proved you are, at the very least, bisexual."

"I have a girlfriend," Finn insisted, trying to remind himself why he loved Rachel. And yes, he reminded himself she had boobs. He couldn't be gay if he liked Rachel's boobs, could he?

"So you've said," Sebastian responded, dryly. "And yet, that didn't stop you from coming here last night, did it? Didn't stop you from begging for more, or from screaming my name-"

It was Finn's turn to shut up Sebastian with a heart-pounding kiss. The two of them kissed long enough that Finn had to let out a few shaky breaths when Sebastian finally pulled away.

"Look," Finn whispered, "I'm not so good with one-night stands. I've only ever had one before, and it kind of sucked, but that was also the night I lost my virginity." He was babbling, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. "And I mean, Rachel and I have done it, but I feel like that hadn't been quite as good as it was last night. And I just, I just, I don't know."

Sebastian's smirk returned. "Are you saying I was a better lay than that midget you're dating? I could've told you that in so many fewer words."

Finn blushed again. "I just, I don't think I want this to be a one-time thing only," Finn whispered, not sure where that came from. Except, maybe he did. After all, he had just instinctively kissed Sebastian just then, with no plans to do so otherwise.

"And what makes you think I want to date you? What makes you think I'm even into dating at all?"

"Because, of this," Finn whispered, leaning in to kiss Sebastian again. This time, it was brief, and only lasted a few seconds before Finn pulled away. "You wouldn't allow me to kiss you again if it was anything else."

"You are aware we're from rival Glee Clubs and we'll be competing next weekend, right?"

"I know," Finn responded. "I just, I don't care, alright?"

"Would you be willing to come out of your tiny closet? Because I'm not going to date someone who's in a closet. Sebastian Smythe isn't desperate."

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. I can do that. Just. Yeah."

Sebastian's smirk grew even more. "And your midget of a girlfriend?"

"I mean, she's going off to New York next year," Finn responded. "And no matter what her or Kurt may say, I'm not cut out for a big city like that."

"I thought you two were engaged," Sebastian remarked.

That had actually slipped Finn's mind. He wasn't entirely sure how he had managed to forget that he and Rachel were engaged, but he had.

"I mean, I guess it would be better if we just broke it off now instead of dealing with heartache later?" he tried.

Sebastian laughed. "All I'm going to promise is a try, Hud-Finn. I've never dated anyone before. But, you've been the best lay in a while, and I'm not sure I want to give up. Just don't blame me when your little loser club castrates you for sleeping with the enemy."

Finn wasn't sure what "castrate" meant, but he just nodded his head, and laid back down in the bed. "I think I can deal with them," he whispered.

Grinning, Sebastian asked, "Would you like to fuck me into oblivion before you have to head back to Loserdome?"

Blushing for the umpteenth time in the past half hour, Finn nodded his head sheepishly.

No matter what happened after this, Finn would just be glad that he was happy, even just for a little bit.


End file.
